Día fuera de lo normal
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Algo debió a ver pasado en la orden, o eso es lo que pensaba Allen ya que no encontraba explicación alguna ante el comportamiento de sus colegas. No estaban actuando como ellos mismo y sobre todo... (Jult: Fic difícil de clasificar pero al final terminara con un AlLena)
1. Chapter 1

**(13-12-2015)**

 **[Jult esta mirando a través de unas cámaras de seguridad]**

 **Jult: Esto es divertido [esta comiendo unas palomitas.**

 **[Orox y Wata entran todo mal heridos]**

 **Wata: Voy por el kit de primeros auxilios [desaparece momentáneamente].**

 **Orox: Oee Jult ¿que estas haciendo?**

 **Jult: Nada importante, solo presencio como Ed hace mejor el trabajo de exterminio de esas criaturas. [Por las cámaras se alcanza apreciar como EdCa va aniquilando unas criaturas putrefactas provenientes del espacio]**

 **Orox: No me digas que le dijiste "eso"**

 **Jult: Oye, esta vez especifique hasta con sumo detalle quienes eran los supuestos acechadores.**

 **Orox: Sabes que luego nos tocara limpiar verdad?**

 **Jult: Al menos valdrá la pena, por que no mejor te sientas y disfrutas el espectáculo [Orox acepta la invitación de Jult] Por cierto... Y Ma...**

 **Orox: El colado se tuvo que ir a otro lado, ni me moleste preguntarle [Orox mira unas hojas] Déjame adivinar ¿otra de sus tontas historias? [Señala las hojas]**

 **Jult: Mas o menos ¿Podrías subir lo que se tiene hay?**

 **Orox: Y por que no lo hi...**

 **Jult: Por que ver como Ed aniquila todo aquello que el considera una amenaza para ya sabes quien es un deleite para los ojos.**

 **Orox: Tsk, estoy rodeado de puros locos: Bueno Gente lectora, aquí les traigo lo que vendría siendo [Hecha una rápida hojeada] una pequeña parte de esta historia, como diria el idiota espero que sea de vuestro agrado y todo eso.**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

 **Día extraño**

"Algo andaba mal, definitivamente algo andaba mal en ese día".

Eso es lo que pensaba Allen quien, entre jadeos y suspiros intentaba recuperar la compostura, pero era imposible con tantas caricias y besos de por medio.

\- Len...Lena... - intenta tan siquiera pronunciar el nombre de su compañera, pero sus acciones no ayudaban mucho.

Y en cuanto a la nombrada, no era necesario decir que estaba más centrada en saborear el interior del albino quien ni oponía resistencia, es más, el estaba dando más batalla por ser el dominante que cualquiera que los viera se quedaría estupefacto.

\- A... Allen...-kun - ahora era ella quien intentaba pronunciar su nombre, pero ahora eran los besos y caricias propinadas por el albino lo que hacían que perdiera mas y mas la cordura.

A estas alturas ni Allen ni Lenalee se preguntaba cómo es que habían terminado de esa forma, compartiendo besos y toqueteos subidos de tonos, pero eso no quitaba que dicha pregunta quedase vagando en el aire, aun que claro, esta misma encontrase respuesta [...]

* * *

Horas antes.

Allen no sabía cómo definir aquel día que estaba teniendo, tal vez ¿"extraña"? Por no decir fuera de lo normal ¿Y que se podría considerar como normal dentro de la orden? Esa pregunta no dejaba de atosigarlo desde que regreso a la misma en la mañana.

Para empezar el albino había salido en una misión de reconocimiento que no duro más que unos pocos días, al momento que regreso a la orden lo primero que hizo fue ir al área científica para entregar su reporte y de paso dejar a su golem Timcanpy para que lo revisaran, su golem se había comportado de una manera extraña durante toda la misión, este trataba de llamar a cada dos por tres su atención cosa que no era extraño en la actitud del pequeño, lo que si era extraño era las acciones que realizaba, acciones como señalar a ciertos lugares o intentar escribir algo en el suelo, y para terminar este mismo intentaba reproducir algo mas este no podía por alguna extraña razón.

Tan pronto como llego al área ya se estaba esperando ver a todos los científicos dispersos por todo el lugar, moviendo hasta cielo, mar y tierra con tal de hallar la posición del supervisor Kumui quien lo más seguro estuviera tratando de asechar al primer varón para dejarlo "incapacitado", pero lo que nunca se espero fue ver una larga fila compuesta de casi todos los científicos del lugar sobresalir de la oficina de Kumui y quienes además cargaban una gran pila de papeles cada uno.

Sinceramente esto no le extraño mucho al albino, lo más seguro era que Reever haya logrado (obligado) encontrar la forma de hacer que Kumui se mantuviera en su escritorio y evitar de alguna forma (o mejor dicho, bajo amenaza) que este trata de escapar.

Allen estaba a punto de dejarle su golem y su reporte a uno de los científicos cuando diviso al rubio caminar de los más cómodo posible por los lares, y no era el único, le acompañaba Johnny y ¿Brigitte?

No era extraño encontrar a Reever y a Johnny caminar por los lares juntos, total eran los dos quienes batallaban mas en tratar de mantener bajo control los ataques de histeria del complejo de hermano o los que más le buscaban cuando a este se le ocurría salir a "dar una vuelta", pero encontrar a la secretaria lejos del Kumui y que este no esté dentro de su rango de visión ya era otra cosa.

Para no quedarse con la duda Allen va con el trió quienes estaban tomando unas tazas de cafés bien calientes.

\- Buenos días - saluda cortes mente el albino.

\- ¡Ah! Buenos días Allen - corresponde el saludo el chaparro dejando su taza de café a un lado - ¿Que te trae por aquí?

\- Nada en especial, simplemente vine a dejar el reporte de la misión - le entrega unas cuantas hojas al chaparro - Y a que revisaran a Tim - señala al golem el cual no ha dejado de sobrevolar su cabeza.

Reever al escuchar lo que dijo el albino deja su taza de café a un lado y sin mucha dificultad logra agarrar al golem.

\- ¿Pues qué tiene que yo no le veo nada raro? - dice el rubio tras darle una examinada rápida.

\- Es lo que me eh estado preguntando, ha estado dando lata desde que salí a la misión y durante este no ha dejado de tratar de reproducir algo - tras lo dicho Reever mira más detalladamente a Timcanpy buscando algún desperfecto.

\- Pues ha de ser algo interno ¿Te parece bien que nos los dejes por unas horas para así revisarlo mejor? - ante la pregunta Allen asiente dando así su aprobación.

\- Por cierto Reever-san ¿No deberían estar vigilando a Kumui-san? - por extraño que parezca, ni el mencionado ni su colega de trabajo sabían cómo contestar a la pregunta hecha por Allen.

\- Pues, ciertamente tiene razón con lo que pregunta Sr. Walker - empieza hablar Brigitte - Pero por extraño que suene le puedo asegurar que por ahora no es necesario que vigilemos al susodicho - ante lo dicho el albino no supo que cara poner.

\- Ve-veras Allen - llama el chaparro tras al ver su cara de incógnita - Lo que pasa es que, por más raro que suene en estos momento el supervisor Kumui está ocupado realizando el trabajo que le corresponde hacer - ante lo dicho hubo un gran lapso de tiempo en el que perduro el silencio más que anda.

\- Ettoo... Johnny - el nombrado mira fijamente al albino - Perdóname si no te creo pero... ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? - con lo dicho el chaparro no pudo evitar el rascarse la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes Allen, si de por si escuchar en una sola oración "ocupado" y "trabajo" y que el supervisor Kumui este de por medio en dicha oración es como para mandar al que lo dijo a la enfermería a ver si no tiene fiebre - confiesa este mientras trata de dar una carcajadas algo forzadas.

\- Se que suena raro Allen - interviene Reever - Pero lo que dice Johnny es la pura verdad, es más, te puedo corroborar que desde que llegue aquí el supervisor no solo ah estaba haciendo su trabajo, si no que estaba terminando de limpiar su oficina y si no me crees... - de forma inmediata el rubio le guía hasta la entrada de la oficina de Kumui - Míralo por ti mismo.

Decir que los ojos de Allen se pusieron como platos era poco, después de todo nunca antes había visto la oficina del complejo de hermano tan arreglada y limpia y, por sobre todo con todos esos documentos apilados y ordenados. Pero lo que más lo mantenía sorprendido era ver a Kumui sentado en su escritorio, sin cadenas o cuerdas rodeándole y viendo hoja por hoja, firmando algunas y dejando otras de lados mientras que los demás científicos le traían más y más documentos

\- Créeme, cuando llegue aquí hace un rato y vi esto pensé que ya había perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba, no sabes cuánto agradezco que no sea así... - aun que Reever seguía hablando, la verdad es que el albino ni le prestaba la mas mínima atención, aun seguía estupefacto ante tal escena.

Más temprano que tarde el rubio noto la falta de atención por parte de Allen y sin más lo vuelve a guiar pero esta vez hacia la salida.

\- Bueno Allen, se agradece tu visita pero si nos disculpas tenemos mucho, mucho pero mucho trabajo por hacer - Reever termina de sacar del área científica al nombrado y sin más se prepara para cerrar las puertas - Que estas oportunidades llegan una vez en la vida y pues, hay que aprovecharlo al máximo - no hacía falta decir nada mas, después de todo Allen ya se hacia la idea de lo que planeaba hacer el rubio - Vuelve por la tarde para recoger a Timcanpy - fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar las puertas del lugar.

Aun con la impresión de lo visto Allen se quedo estático hasta que unos rugidos que empezaron ah sobresalir de su estomago le trajeron a la realidad, estado consiente del hambre que tenia se dispone ir directo a la cafetería a desayunar no sin antes escuchar como desde adentro del área científica estuvieran poniendo unas cuantas cadenas, uno candados y de paso una pequeña pero muy elaborada barricada.

* * *

 **Orox: Y con esto se concluye la primera parte de este fic, la verdad no se cuantos vayan ha ser pero no creo que pasen de 4 o 5.**

 **Jult: Y no se por que pero me da la sensación que la ultima parte sera algo larga a comparación de los siguientes.**

 **Orox: Ya me hago una idea de lo que quieres decir, bueno, como diría el idiota si estuviera "consiente" seria algo así como: "espero que lo hayan disfrutado"**

 **Jult: Antes de irnos les diremos que, pues se a intentado poner los links del tumblr que abrió Ed pero como que no nos deja la pagina ponerla en el perfil, así que de momento los estaremos dejando aqui mismo en los "Disclaimer" o como se llamen. Por el momento no se a subido gran cosa, pero desde ahora se empezara a informar por esta plataforma información relacionada con los fics y una que otra cosa mas**

 **edcasafo .tumblr .com (junto los espacios)**

 **Orox: Ya dicho todo lo que se tenia que decir nos reti...**

 **Wata: Ya volvi [trae una pequeña caja] Antes de empezar a curar las heridas, me pueden decir por que Ed esta como una fiera haya fuera, aniquilando todo lo que esta a su paso?**

 **Orox: Creeme, la explicacion no puede ser mas que sencilla y facil de comprender, por decirlo de alguna forma.**

 **Wata: ¿Eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(20-12-2015)**

 **[Wata termina de vendarse y le da el kit a Orox]**

 **Wata: Así que, la razón del por que Ed esta así es por que Jult le dijo...**

 **Jult: Lo que un hermano mayor no quiere escuchar.**

 **Wata: ¿Ese no es el mismo truco que usaban para despertar a Kumui?**

 **Orox: No del todo, le decimos otra cosa que es aun peor.**

 **Wata: ¿Y que es, que esta embarazada o algo así?**

 **Orox: Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, ahora que ya estas aquí, presenta esto.**

 **Wata: Ya que, bueno gente, aquí les dejamos la siguiente parte y como recordatorio, esto va a terminar en un AlLena pero como no se sabe como clasificarlo estará así durante un buen rato**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Allen caminaba por los pasillos todo pensativo.

Le costaba digerir lo que había presencia en la área científica, después de todo jamás creyó algún día ver a Kumui "trabajando" en algo que no sean sus Kumurines o sus locos experimento, a la vez que nunca pensó que llegaría el día en el que Reever sobre-explotaría al susodicho, llenándolo hasta la cabeza de documentos y formulario y que este mismo ni siquiera ponga la mas mínima resistencia.

Le hubiera seguido dando vueltas al asunto pero un gruñido proveniente de su estomago le trajo a la realidad.

\- Que hambre tengo - diciendo lo que era más que obvio el albino aleja todo pensamiento relacionado con lo que acababa de presenciar y apresura el paso - _Bueno, tenía que llegar algún día_ \- fue lo último que pensó relacionado al tema antes de formular una gran lista de comida.

Poco tiempo tardo para que llegara a su destino, siendo recibido por el aroma de la comida recién hecha por el cocinero.

Tan pronto como puso un pie adentro del lugar ya se encontraba enfrente del mostrador donde atendía Jerry.

\- Buenos días Jerry-san - el nombrado quien se encontraba cocinando de lo más alegre al escuchar el saludo y reconocer de forma inmediata la voz se acerca los más rápido posible al mostrador.

\- Buenos Días Allen - devuelve el saludo todo alegre por la llegada de su mejor cliente - Me alegra ver que has vuelto de tu misión.

\- A mí también me alegra a ver vuelto y mas para el desayuno, así podre disfrutar los manjares que preparas.

\- No sabes cuánto me alagan esas palabras - Jerry hace un gesto de vergüenza - Por cierto ¿Y Timcanpy?

\- Lo deje en el área científica, se ha estado comportando un poco extraño últimamente - ante lo dicho el cocinero no puede evitar poner una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Eso es extraño, bueno, como es un golem especial a detener sus peculiaridades - trata de dar explicación alguna cosa que hasta el mismo Allen asiente ante lo dicho - En todo caso ¿Que es lo que vas a querer? - ante lo dicho el albino procede a darle toda una lista de comida que bien podría llenar a todo un batallón y dejar sobras de por medio - Vaya, esto sí que es peculiar - fue lo último que dijo el cocinero antes de volverse a meter a su área de trabajo y preparar lo solicitado.

Unos pocos minutos bastaron para que Jerry tuviera todo listo.

\- Aquí tienes, unos omeletts con relleno de chilaquiles, de espinacas, de queso y de papas, unas enfrijoladas con huevo con jitomate y cebolla, un caldo de pollo, unos hot cakes con jamón y tocino encima aderezado con miel, una orden de molletes, algo de curry, unas quesadillas, unos burritos con relleno de carne de res y frijol y para terminar un pay de manzana y unos 20 dangos - pone todo lo pedido por el albino en un carrito para que le sea más fácil transportarlo - Oye Allen ¿Donde escuchaste estos platillos? Casi nadie me los pide - pregunta lleno de curiosidad a lo que el nombrado responde.

\- Ah pues veras, en mi camino de regreso me tope con un grupito de chicos algo peculiares, por no decir que había más mujeres que hombres, dos para ser exactos, estaban discutiendo de lo que podrían desayunar y pues, unos sugirieron estos platillos.

\- Y eh de suponer que como algunos de estos platillos no los habías probado se te antojaron - afirma Jerry con una sonrisa mientras ve como Allen asiente con la mirada.

Después de intercambiar unas palabras más el albino se despide del cocinero y va a una de las mesas disponibles del lugar.

Ya instalado se dispone a degustar todo su desayuno, comenzó con las quesadillas las cuales arraso en cuestión de segundos, luego siguió con los hot cakes las cuales si se tomo su tiempo pero nuevamente no tardo mucho en acabárselos y eso que eran como 3 torres con 5 capas cada uno, estaba a punto de seguir con las enfrijoladas cuando llega alguien a ocupar un puesto vació enfrente de él.

Allen no tardo en adivinar de quien se tratase, después de todo era casi imposible no reconocer ese platillo compuesto especial mente de soba. Alza momentáneamente la mirada solo para corroborar que la persona que estaba delante fuese Kanda.

Al verlo solo hizo una expresión de desinterés y trato de seguir con su desayuno pero...

\- Buenos días Moyashi - el tan solo escuchar la última palabra Allen estaba más que dispuesto a responder le de mala manera pero, lo que se lo impidió fueron las dos primeras palabras que este mismo dijo.

Atónico el albino vuelve alzar la mirada solo para encontrarse al nipón con las manos juntas dando gracias por la comida.

\- ¿Perdona? - Allen creía con todo sus ser que había escuchado mal, que había confundido la palabra _Buenos días_ con algo así como "das asco" o "Te vas acabar toda la comida..."

\- Dije: Buenos días Moyashi - Kanda repite lo que había dicho en primeras instancias antes de terminar de dar gracias y coger sus palillos.

Ciertamente a Allen le costaba creer que el mismo Kanda le haya dicho esas palabras y que además no estuvieran cargadas de fastidio, y aun que quería responder le por el apodo que este le había puesto, no tuvo más remedio que corresponder al saludo.

\- Bu-buenos d-días b... Kanda - le costaba y mucho, después de todo cada vez que ambos se veían siempre iniciaban una pequeña confrontación con eso de los sobrenombres pero como él era un caballero tenía que devolver el saludo de la forma más cortes posibles, cosa que le dejo un extraño sabor de boca.

Los minutos siguientes estuvieron llenos de completa incomodidad para el albino, quien por cierto aun seguía comiendo pero a una velocidad más lenta que la acostumbrada cosa que a más de uno le extraño.

Después de haber logrado concluir con las enfrijoladas se va ahora a con los omeletts, estaba a punto de degustar el de queso y papas cuando capta la mirada de Kanda quien tenía toda su atención puesta en su platillo.

Con la mirada del nipón y con nuevamente ese extraño sabor de boca Allen suelta una pregunta.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo? - por extraño que sonase, formular la pregunta le costó y mucho al albino quien por unos momentos se toca la garganta.

\- No, nada - responde de manera directa Kanda aun manteniendo la mirada en el platillo de Allen.

\- ¿Entonces? - Kanda intercala su mirada entre lo que estaba comiendo el albino y su platillo

\- Solo me preguntaba... Que tan bien sabe lo que estas comiendo - no hace falta decir que ante lo dicho por el nipón los ojos de Allen se volvieron ah abrir a tal grado que daban la sensación que estos mismo se saldrían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento.

Allen nuevamente no sabía que decir o hacer al respecto, o mejor dicho, no sabía que pensar en realidad, en todo el tiempo en el que ha estado en la orden en ningún momento, en ni uno solo había visto a Kanda interesado en algo más que su preciada soba que a decir verdad a él también se le antojaba probar, en su intento de voto de silencio y, por sobre todo, en mantener fuera lo más alejado posible a toda la humanidad.

Nunca se imagino que llegaría el día en el que lo encontraría mas sociable y para terminarla, hacia el mismo.

Antes de que el albino dijese algo llega otra persona.

\- ¿Se puede? - la persona que había llegado era ni más ni menos que Miranda quien traía su bandeja con su desayuno - Buenos días Allen, Buenos días Kanda ¿Que hacen? - el albino iba aun que sea ah devolver el saludo pero...

\- Buenos días Miranda - el que devuelve el saludo es ni más ni menos que el mismo Kanda quien no solo le devuelve el saludo, sino que también le concede el permiso para que se siente y a su lado - Nada importante, solo tratando de ver si puedo realizar un trueque con el Moyashi.

\- ¿Un trueque? - Miranda mira curiosa ah ambos a la espera de una respuesta.

\- Si un trueque - vuelve a responder Kanda antes de dirigir toda su atención hacia Allen quien por cierto, le costaba asimilar nuevamente todo lo que estaba presenciando - Oe Moyashi, te propongo esto. Me das un cacho de ese omelette y yo te doy lo que me queda de Soba - a este punto Allen claramente ya no sabía que creer, lo único que lograba pasar por su cabeza era aquel sobre nombre.

\- Es Allen, no Moyashi - fue lo único que pudo articular antes de tratar de seguir comiendo cosa que ya era imposible.

Por un momento hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio en el que Kanda estaba más que pensativo.

\- Entonces... Allen-dono - lo primero que paso fue que el nombrado se empezó atragantar con lo que había logrado llevar a su boca, para luego, en cuestión de segundos ver a Miranda pasar de una barrida rápida la mesa hacia el otro lado, posicionarse de atrás de este mismo y, acto seguido rodear lo con sus brazos por la cintura y administrarle la maniobra de Heimlich.

No hace falta decir la Alemana había logrado hacer que Allen lograse expulsar aquel cacho de comida aun que, durante el proceso ella había tirado todo a su paso al piso incluyendo lo que le restaba de la comida al albino, solo se lograron salvar el omelette con relleno de chilaquiles y unos cuando dangos.

Miranda no tardo mucho en darse cuenta del reguero que había causado.

\- Ay dios, ahorita lo levanto todo - dijo antes de salir disparada hacia donde estaba el cocinero quien había presenciado todo - Jerry ¿Donde está la escoba y el recogedor?

\- Por haya querida.

\- Gracias.

\- Espere Miranda-dono, le voy ayudar - fue lo último que dijo Kanda antes de levantarse e ir hacia donde estaba la nombrada, dejando a un muy desconcertado Allen quien lo único que podía hacer es, aparte de tratar de recuperar el aliento era mirar como de un momento a otro volvían Miranda y Kanda ya con los objetos y, acto seguido proceder a recoger todo con sumo cuidado.

\- Pero que... -

* * *

 **Wata: Creo que este es el mas largo hasta el momento.**

 **Jult: Y que lo digas, bueno gente, esperamos que les haya agradado esta parte, Pronto subiremos la siguiente par... [EdCa entra a la habitación] Are, ya acabo de...**

 **[EdCa empieza a gruñir]**

 **Wata:... ¿Es normal eso?**

 **Orox: No sabría decirte, la ultima vez gruño y ronco al mismo tiempo [Orox agarra la cubeta con hielos] ¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA! [Se lo hecha todo a EdCa]**

 **EdCa: ¡EEEESTAAAAAAAAA HELADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! [Orox, Wata y Jult se tapan los oídos]**

 **Orox: ¡Agh! Si quieres dejar sordo a alguien no nos metas de por medio**

 **Jult: Y que lo digas, bueno gente, antes de despedirnos les diremos que por Tumblr avisaremos cuando se subirán los caps restantes, y volvemos a decirlo, no se a subido gran cosa pero tengamos algo de paciencia.**

 **Y como diría nuestro congelado autor [EdCa se enrolla en muchas mantas** **térmicas] aaaaaaastaaaaa laaaaaaaaaa ootraaaaaaaaa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(11-01-2016)**

 **[EdCa esta tratando de recuperar calor corporal]**

 **EdCa: ¿Se-se-se-se-se pu-ou-puede sa-sa-saber por-por que me-me-me ba-na-ñaron?**

 **Orox: Para que despertaras, que ya llevabas un huevo de días dormido.**

 **EdCa: Y-y-y-y-i-y po-po-po-por e-e-e-e-eeso m-me-me-me he-he-hechas te la-la-la-la cu-cu-cu-cubetada?**

 **Orox: Era eso o lanzarte directamente al lago.**

 **EdCa: Pe-pe-pe-pero si-si-si se-se-seras... [Wata le pone una toalla y unas cobijas] Gra-gra-gracias.**

 **Wata: No hay de que... Bueno gente, ya con nuestro autor despierto seguimos con esta historia, esperamos que lo disfruten**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

\- _Definitivamente algo raro está pasando_ \- era lo único que podía pensar el albino tras retirarse de forma apresurada del comedor.

Sin siquiera molestarse en acabarse lo poco que se habia logrado salvar de su desayuno

\- Lo de Kumui-san más o menos lo entiendo pero ¿Kanda? - trata de encontrar alguna explicación racional ante el comportamiento del nipon.

\- Se que tenía que llegar el día en el que Reever sobre-explotaría a Kumui-san, ya sea por la buenas o por las malas pero, que Kanda este amable, no que me equivoco, sociable - empieza a dialogar solo en un intento de mantenerse cuerdo consiguiendo el efecto contrario - Y para variar Miranda... definitivamente no fue mi imaginación, Miranda no estaba desprendiendo ese aire de inseguridad y temor a equivocarse que siempre se carga cosa que a decir verdad me alegra pero...

Allen reflexiona el como la alemana ejecuta la maniobra de Heimlich, su tiempo de reacción no solo fue rápida si no que también realizo los movimientos sin titubear.

\- Esto no será alguna especie de broma ¿Verdad? - empieza a mirar a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a cierta persona – No imposible, aun que fuese una broma de Lavi sería imposible que haya logrado convencerlo, Kanda no es de los que hacen bromas y aun que lo fuera... - un escalofrió paso por su espina dorsal, estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Tratando de alejar cualquier pensamiento relacionado y sin mucho que hacer y aun sumergido en sus pensamientos Allen seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, llamando la atención de uno que otro buscador quienes lo veían pasar completamente absorto de su realidad.

Se la paso un buen rato metido en su cabeza que ni se percato que llevaba más de una hora caminando por todo el lugar, hubiera seguido así un rato mas pero una idea lo obligo a salir de sus pensamientos, causando que se empezara a reír.

\- Muy bien Road, se acabo el juego - empieza hablar a la nada llamando la atención a más de uno - No sé cómo le hicisteis para atraparme en uno de tus alocados sueños pero ya estuvo bueno - vuelve a mirar por todos los rincones esperando escuchar aquellas carcajadas que tanto caracterizan a la Noah o tan siquiera escuchar la voz inquietante del paraguas - ¿Hola? ¿Donde estas? Que yo ya no juego - de un momento a otro se pone a revisar todo objeto que posea alguna cavidad o hueco.

Tras revisar casi todos los floreros, buros, candelabros, hasta las mismas ventanas de las instalaciones y una que otra habitación Allen cayó rendido en el patio de la orden.

\- Vale, definitivamente no es un sueño o alucinación creada por Road - fue lo único que dijo antes de sentirse como un tonto, después de todo en su búsqueda por la susodicha se la paso casi todo el tiempo nombrándola - Y si en verdad hubiera aparecido - nuevamente Allen no sabía que pensar - No sé si hubiera sido mejor o peor - finaliza poniendo una expresión de desconcertado, tratando de no imaginarse de lo que hubiera o no pasado.

Unos cuantos minutos transcurrieron en los cuales Allen no hizo nada, estaba por decirlo de alguna forma inerte mientras recapitulaba una y otra vez todo lo vivido durante en las ultimas horas.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tampoco vi ese aura de fastidio que siempre se carga, aun que claro, la cara de mala leche nadie se lo quita – reflexiona un poco el albino, tratando de encontrar "algo" en sus memorias.

Si no hubiera sido por la aparición de alguien Allen seguiría sumergido en sus pensamientos.

\- Allen ¿estás bien? - el que había soltado la pregunta había sido Krory quien se le notaba preocupado por su amigo.

\- ¡Ah! Krory - el nombrado se sorprende ante su repentina aparición - Dime lo tu, que la verdad ya no sé como estoy.

\- Pues yo te noto un poco desorientado - el Arystar trata de dar una respuesta ante lo dicho por el albino mientras le ayuda a levantarse.

\- Creo que _poco_ se queda algo corto - Allen intenta ya no pensar.

\- Tal vez debas ir a la enfermería a descansar un poco - sugiere Krory la cual es tomada gustosa mente por Allen.

Tras la sugerencia ambos empezaron a caminar con dirección a la enfermería.

Durante el trayecto al ala médica Allen le había relatado todo lo que había pasado desde que regreso a la orden a Kory, con tal de obtener una opinión ajena a lo sucedido.

\- Pues... La verdad no sé qué decir - fue la única respuesta que se obtuvo del Arystar quien se puso a razonar un poco.

\- Me lo imagine - un suspiro pesado sale de Allen.

\- ¿No crees que esto sea obra de alguno de los experimentos de Kumui? - sugiere como una posible explicación.

\- Si así fuera entonces media orden se estaría comportando de forma extraña.

\- Pues me parece más factible que ir gritando a los cuatro vientos el nombre de cierta Noah y aparte buscándola como desesperado - habla un tercero, tercero que es fácilmente reconocido.

\- Hola Lavi - dicen al unisonó Allen y Krory mientras voltean a ver al reciente llegado.

\- Hola chicos - devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa que a decir verdad llamo la atención del albino.

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí Lavi? - pregunta curioso Krory la cual recibe su respuesta con un dedo apuntándole.

\- Precisamente tu Kuro-chan - dice sin apartar su mirada del nombrado.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si tu - el conejo se acerca un poco mas Krory - Necesito que me brindes un poco de información - con lo recientemente dicho una expresión de desconcertado vuelve a reinar en el rostro del albino.

\- ¿Y qué clase de información estas buscando? - vuelve a preguntar curioso Arystar.

\- Pues veras, el viejo y yo estamos haciendo unos registros en donde hay pondremos toda información de los Akumas a los cuales nos hemos enfrentado - ante lo dicho por Lavi, Allen ya se hacia una idea de donde iba el asunto cosa que no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, mas las palabras sueltas por Krory...

\- Y necesitas que te de información de Eliade ¿No es así?

\- ¿Te molesta? - Krory niega con la cabeza.

\- En absoluto ¿Que necesitas saber?

\- Todo si es posible - decir ahora que Allen estaba atónico o desconcertado era quedarse corto, nunca de los nunca se espero ver a Krory hablar con tranquilidad de su difunta amada y sin que este se deprimiera de por medio.

Claro que se le notaba cierta tristeza, pero aun así el sentimiento ni le afecto cosa que ya era como para pensar en ir a visitar un centro médico pero a la de ya.

\- Entonces si no hay problema, te pido que me acompañes pero antes - ahora Lavi se acerca al albino quien empezaba adoptar una tez pálida - Allen ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? - la pregunta le trajo nuevamente a la realidad pero, el nombrado tenía un extraña presentimiento.

\- Cla-claro - trata de articular alguna palabra pero le es imposible soltar algo más.

\- Necesito que vayas a la biblioteca y me consigas estos libros - le entrega una pequeña lista con algunos titulos.

\- ¿Libros? - Allen duda por un momento en si recibir aquella lista, tras meditar por unos cuantos segundos lo termina agarrando la aceptando la petición, total ¿que mas podría pasar?

\- Si, veras, el viejo me pidió que revisara algunos datos relacionados a esos libros y que los comparara con la información que tenemos en unos reportes y, de ser posible que los re-escriba todo en un solo libro, de paso que también decodifique algunos pergaminos y los transcriba para complementar un poco la información - si de por sí con lo de Krory, Allen ya estaba empezando a considerar que estaba perdiendo el uso de la razón

Con la explicación dada por el pelirrojo le había terminado de confirmar que algo andaba mal, ya sea con sus cabeza con lo demás.

\- Entonces Allen, te encargo esos libros - fue lo último que dijo Lavi antes de llevarse de buenas a primeras aun sorprendido Krory.

El nombrado ya ni se molesto en decir algo al respecto, solo se quedo viendo como el pelirrojo y el Arystar se alejaba poco a poco.

Ya cuando desaparecieron de su rango de vista lo único que hace es caminar en dirección hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

 **Wata: Bueno, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado**

 **Jult: No se promete mucho pero, ya que esta Ed despierto [EdCa esta enrollado en muchas sabanas] posiblemente acabemos este fic antes que finalice este...**

 **EdCa: [desde las sabanas] Chi-chicos, la cua-cuarta pa-parte ya-ya la-la ten-ten-go li-lista.**

 **Orox: Entonces por que no la subes ya?**

 **EdCa: Po-po-por que le-le-le es-estoy haci-ciando u-unos ajus-justes**

 **Wata: Ya, y cuando la subes?**

 **EdCa: Lo a-a-avisare e-e-en el Tum-tumbler, lo que si-si les a-a-aviso a-a-aqui es que-que du-durante e-el si-sigui-ente me-mes me con-concentra-re en un-uno de mis fi-fics que quie-ero aca-acabarlo ya.**

 **Wata: Y ese es...**

 **EdCa: Lo sa-sabran en tu-Tumbler con un di-dibujo que hice.**

 **Wata: Eres complicado sabes... Bueno, como oyeron, hasta entonces nosotros nos despedimos, como diría Ed, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **(P.D: Aqui les dejo el link -** **edcasafo .tumblr .com** **-, solo junten los espacias y listo, ya se subió la publicación)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(16-01-2016)**

 **EdCa: La que me lleva, hace mucho frió~ [se cubre mas en las mantas]**

 **Wata: No exageres tanto, no esta haciendo tanto frió.**

 **EdCa: Lo dice al que no le echaron una cubetada de agua fría** **encima.**

 **Orox: Fue un dos por uno, te despertaba y de paso te daba un baño que ya te hacia falta.**

 **EdCa: Ja Ja JA, mira como me rió.**

 **Orox: Mira como me importa.**

 **EdCa: Seras una...**

 **Jult: En lo que Ed y Orox resuelven sus diferencias,mi amigo Wata [atrae al susodicho] y yo les presentamos esta parte.**

 **Wata: [se aleja un poco de Jult] Esperamos que lo disfruten.**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que tienen todos ahora? - era lo único que podía pensar el albino mientras movía libro tras libro.

- _Ya solo falta que de la nada aparezca mi Maestro y me diga que todas las deudas están pagas..._ \- por un momento Allen se queda estático - Ni aun que estuviera siendo amenazado o bajo los efectos de algunas de las pócimas de Kumui - empieza a llorar tras aquel pensamiento - Mejor me doy prisa con estos libros y me vuelvo a mi habitación - con gran pesadez se mueve buscando el último libro que le faltaba por recoger.

Allen miraba de estante en estante tratando de alejar todo pensamiento relacionado a los eventos ocurridos, cosa que le era imposible.

Se la paso un buen rato buscando el ultimo libro hasta que algo cruzo por su cabeza y del cual ni se había fijado.

\- Un momento - Allen se queda quieto mostrando confusión - Ahora que lo pienso, en toda la mañana no he visto por ningún lado a Lenalee - empieza a recordar que desde que volvió a la orden en ningún momento fue recibido por la susodicha cosa que ya de por si es raro.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón Allen no tenia muchas ganas de toparse con ella durante lo que queda del día.

\- Mejor me apuro en acabar esto - tratando de alejar todo pensamiento ahora relacionado con Lenalee.

Logra localizar el último libro que necesitaba y con pasos apresurados intenta abandonar el lugar.

No le faltaba mucho para que llegara a la salida de la biblioteca pero una figura apareció en su vista periférica.

Pareciendo le mas que familiar dicha figura Allen mira hacia esta topándose así a la persona que en ese momento no quería ver.

A unos cuantos metros de distancia se podía apreciar a Lenalee sentada en uno de los lugares designados para leer, la susodicha estaba rodeada de una gran pila de libros lo cual daba a entender que llevaba hay un buen rato.

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible Allen intenta abandonar la biblioteca, no quería averiguar si la Lee tenía algún comportamiento fuera de lo normal o algo por el estilo.

Mientras se alejaba mantenía su vista enfocada en ella y su alrededor, alcanzando a distinguir uno que otro título que poseían los libros.

Tras enfocar un poco más la vista se detiene abrupta mente para luego soltar un suspiro de alivio, relajándose completamente para luego pensar en algo.

Ciertamente Allen tenia curiosidad por saber si es que Lenalee estaba al tanto del comportamiento de los demás, aun que mas que curiosidad lo que él quería era perder el rato antes de ir a ver a Lavi.

Tras pensar un poco y ver él como la Lee no salía de su lectura se resigno y desecho la idea, ya que a simple vista parecía que Lenalee estaba más que sumida en su lectura.

Antes de marcharse Allen enfoca nuevamente su mirada solo para ver que libros tenia la joven, no alcanzaba a ver mucho pero lograba distinguir ciertos títulos gracias a sus tamaños de letras los cuales eran: _Recetario del pastel de chocolate, amor a primera vista: novela, leyendas y tradiciones coloniales, técnicas de relajación, historias varias, cuentos_ _místicos;_ y el que tenía en su manos el cual tenía escrito en letras muy notorias: _Como soportar a tu hermano sobre protector y no perder los nervios en el proceso_.

\- Mejor la dejo e su lectura - reflexiona Allen mientras unas gotas de sudor recorren su nuca.

Teniendo ya todo se prepara para marcharse pero, algo capta su atención, cierto libro que reposaba no muy lejos de Lenalee y que en su lomo escrito la palabra: KAMASUTRA.

Antes de que el albino pudiese pensar en algo un tremendo escalofrió vuelve a recorrer por todo su cuerpo, pero este era diferente y eso era lo que preocupaba.

\- Me suena ese libro - dice en voz baja tratando de recordar en donde exactamente había visto dicho objeto - ¿Donde lo he visto? - muchas imágenes invaden su cabeza, imágenes que están más que relacionadas con su maestro unas botellas de licor y unos... ¿lunares?.

Con más dudas que respuestas Allen intenta recordar algo que, por lo que alcanzo a deducir por el bombardeo de imágenes causadas por ese libro esta mas que relacionado con su Maestro cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto.

Mientras que Allen seguía sumergido en sus memorias, Lenalee quien minutos atrás re-leía por quinta vez en el día aquel libro logra captar la presencia del albino.

Al verlo de forma inmediata la joven deja a un lado el libro con posas rápidos se acerca al albino.

\- Hola Allen-kun - saluda ya están a pocos centímetros de él, mas su saludo pareció entrar por un oído y salir por el otro - ¿Allen-Kun? - vuelve a llamarle sin mucho éxito.

\- _¿Por qué no logro recordar en donde lo eh visto?_ \- se interroga a sí mismo el albino ignorando los múltiples intentos de Lenalee de llamas su atención.

Tras unos largos segundos para ambos Lenalee se empieza a molestar ante la falta de atención por parte de Allen.

De un momento a otro Lenalee se posiciona alado del albino y, estando lo más cerca posible de su él inhala una buena cantidad de aire y...

\- MOSHIMOOOSS ALLEN -KUUUN - el grito no fue muy fuerte como para que se escuchara por todo el lugar, pero si lo suficiente para sacar al nombrado del trance en el que el sólito se había metido.

\- Ha-hai - era lo último que alcanzo articular antes de perder el equilibrio y, por consiguiente caer al suelo con todo lo que estaba cargando.

\- Ettoooo... ¿Estás bien Allen-kun? - Lenalee mira preocupada al nombrado quien para su mala suerte en el momento de la caída su cabeza choca con una de las estanterías, escuchándose el golpe hasta la entrada de la biblioteca.

Nuevamente pasaron unos pocos segundos en los cuales Lenalee le ayudo a incorporarse no sin antes esperar a que parase de retorcerse, también le ayudo a recoger los libros que este tenía a la mano y de paso reviso el área afectada.

\- Pues, de un chichón no pasa... supongo - ese _supongo_ no fue de total agrado para el albino - Aun así creo que no estaría mal que fuera al Ala medica a que te lo revisen - sugiere antes de alejarse del albino para luego entrar a su campo de visión.

Allen por un momento pensaba en responder pero decidió que mejor se quedaba callado, ya muchas cosas le había pasado ese mismo día como para que quiera agregar un pequeño incidente en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Y bien... ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué no respondías a ninguno de mis llamados? - interroga Lenalee tratando de fingir enojo para incomodarlo.

Nuevamente Allen trato de pensar en una respuesta, más las palabras no se formulaban en su boca, era como si inconscientemente no quisiera responderla.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con este libro? - pregunta la joven mientras muestra aquel libro que llamo tanto la atención del albino.

\- ¿Tan obvio era? - pregunta completamente apenada.

\- Algo, no le quitabas la vista ni por un segundo - responde la Lee mientras le da un vistazo superficial siendo imitada por el albino.

Aquel libro no era muy grande a comparación de los demás libros que Lenalee estaba leyendo momentos atrás, pero tenía el tamaño justo por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba forrado de un color rojo vino más que llamativo, y las letras que conformaban el titulo tenían un tono amarillento que contrastaba con el color rojo.

El poderlo ver más de cerca avivo aquel sentimiento inexplicable que en ese momento Allen estaba teniendo, por alguna extraña razón muy adentro de su ser algo le gritaba que alejara lo más lejos posible aquel libro de Lenalee.

\- ¿Acaso conoces este libro? - pregunta Lenalee notando la curiosa expresionismo que tenía en ese momento Allen y que parecía que el ignoraba completamente.

El albino niega levemente con la cabeza.

\- Oh, ya veo - Lenalee vuelve a centrar su vista en aquel libro.

Allen observa como en la mirada de Lenalee se le veía cierto interés.

\- Se ve que te interesa mucho.

\- Se podría decir de alguna manera - ante lo dicho Allen no puede evitar tener curiosidad - Por cierto Allen ¿Por qué estas llevando todos eso libros? - Lenalee señala los libros apilados en un lado, específicamente a los títulos que estos mostraban en sus lomos.

Títulos que no estaban muy relacionados a los gustos del albino.

Por un momento Allen pensó en decirle que era un favor que le había pedido Lavi, pero tan pronto como paso aquel pensamiento se fue dejando no solo un una gran incógnita en el albino si no también una gran duda.

\- Ettoo... Lenalee ¿Desde a qué hora estas aquí?

\- ¿Eh? Pues... Creo que desde las... ¿7 de le mañana? - ante la respuesta Allen busca el reloj más cercano.

Encuentra uno en las paredes del lugar, elevado del suelo y que marcaba exactamente cuarto para las 12.

Un fuerte suspiro se hace presente por parte del albino quien mira resignado al suelo y con la mirada interrogante de la Lee puesta sobre él.

* * *

 **Orox: Que raro, podría jurar que esto quedaría un poco mas largo.**

 **Jult: Yo pensaba que solo este fic tendría como unas 4 parte y ya**

 **Wata: ¿Serán estas modificaciones a los que se refería Ed?**

 **EdCa: A decir verdad... No [todos lo miran sorprendidos] Las modificaciones eran en base a lo narrado, lo que pasa es que decidí darle una quinta parte y de paso un extra.**

 **Orox: ¿Extra?**

 **EdCa: Lo sabrán a su debido tiempo que yo bien espero que no sea al siguiente mes, si entraron a mi tumbler y vieron el dibujo que subí y que YO hice ya sabrán lo que viene, el por que decidí ya concentrarme en acabar ese fic lo explicare cuando suba los últimos capítulos que bien espero no tarde en hacerlos.**

 **Así que chicos si me disculpan intentare ya escribir la quinta parte y el extra [EdCa desaparece dando saltos con las cobijas]**

 **Wata: Si tu lo dices, bueno, como ya es costumbre esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, bien como se a dicho ya en el tumblr se avisara cuando las siguientes partes.**

 **Jult: De ahora en adelante se dejara el link al final de cada capitulo para que así puedan acceder.**

 **Wata: Ya sin mucho que hacer nos despedimos y como dice Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAA.**

 **(-** **edcasafo .tumblr .com** **-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(01-02-2016)**

 **EdCa: Antes de que me digan algo les digo, no esperaba tener una semana difícil, eh tenido mucho trabajos de la escuela por hacer y para terminarla de [piiiiii] en esta semana me toca exámenes, agradezco ya tener los temas separados y listos para dar un repaso.**

 **Orox: ¿Entonces por que no te vas a estudiar?**

 **EdCa: De hecho a eso iba, solo no me quería ir sin antes decir algunas cosas.**

 **Bueno, lo primero y que la verdad no esperaba para nada es que dividiera esta parte en dos, es mas, yo ya esperaba acabarlo este fic en esta parte ya para hacer el extra y listo, pero cuando llegue hasta la ultima parte escrita mi cerebro dijo un "ASTA AQUÍ" y cuando esta en ese plan no puedo contradecirlo.**

 **Jult: En pocas palabras, excusas [sonríe]**

 **EdCa: [se aclara la garganta] Lo segundo y es el por que ya quiero acabar el fic de Neko-girl, pues la verdad tras ver el tiempo transcurrido desde que lo subí hasta el día de hoy no lo pense demasiado y me dije a mi mismo que lo acabaría ANTES que se estrenara la nueva temporada del anime.**

 **Wata: Entonces, esto va a ser un reto para ti ¿no?**

 **EdCa: Algo así, bueno, ya para no hacerla larga les dejo ya la parte. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

\- A ver si lo entendí bien, me estás diciendo que Nii-san, Kanda, Miranda, Krory y Lavi se han estado comportando de forma...

\- ¿Rara?

\- Por decirlo de alguna forma - Lenalee se toma unos segundos para trata de asimilar todo lo dicho por Allen.

Durante ese tiempo Allen empezó a dejar de sentirse tan estresado, el poder platicar y desahogarse un poco le ayudo a relajarse ante el día tan loco que tuvo, aun que poco le duro.

\- ¿Entonces qué vas hacer? - pregunta de forma imprevista Lenalee, rompiendo el silencio formado.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Te pregunto qué vas hacer después que le entregues los libros a Lavi? - Allen no sabía que responder, poco a poco se sentía algo ¿Ansioso? Sin saber el por qué.

\- Eh... Pues... Creo que iré a descansar un poco y luego, y por la tarde iré a recoger a Timcanpy - ante la respuesta se podía ver cierta decepción en la mirada de la Lee - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Por nada en especial, solo pensaba en que me podrías acompañaras un poco - nuevamente se formo un silencio incomodo, en el que ninguno de los dos quería hablar.

Allen se había quedado mudo por la oferta dada por Lenalee, ciertamente no tenía nada mejor que hacer y aun quiere retrasar lo más posible el mandado de Lavi.

\- Ettooo... ¿No hay problema que te acompañe aun que sea un rato? - pregunta algo inocente el albino y tratando de romper el silencio incomodo que se estaba formando.

Lenalee alza un poco su cabeza y se toma unos pocos segundos para procesar la pregunta.

\- En absoluto - niega un poco con la cabeza - Es más, creo que me caería bien tu compañía - ya con lo dicho Allen se estaba preguntando en que podrían hacer los dos para matar el rato.

Leer libros es una opción, después de todo están en una biblioteca y había un libro que aun no había terminado de leer aun que, el tan solo recordar la pila de libros que se había aventado la Lee puso a divagar un poco la mente del albino.

Tal vez podían hablar como siempre lo hacen, ciertamente Allen tenia curiosidad por aquel libro de _Leyendas_ y el de _amor a primera vista._

\- Oh podríamos leer este libro - dice Lenalee levantando el libro del forrado color vino.

\- ... ¿Tan obvio soy?

\- Solo cuando piensas demasiado - sin poderlos evitar los dos se empezaron a reír.

\- Por cierto Lenalee, en verdad te veo interesada en ese libro.

\- ¿Tú crees? Bueno, a decir verdad tengo curiosidad del por qué Nii-san no me deja leerlo - lo que dijo Lenalee llamo la atención de Allen y sin siquiera proponerse lo aumentaba mas aquella sensación.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Lo que pasa es que, cada vez que intentaba tan siquiera agarrarlo siempre y de la nada aparecía Nii-san gritando a los cuatros vientos: _¡NO LO LEAS LENALEE, ESE LIBRO ES DE UN PULPO CORRUPTO! -_ Allen empieza a reír nerviosamente por la imitación que daba Lenalee sobre su hermano.

\- Bueno, si Kumui-san no dejaba que lo tocaras debe ser por algo.

\- Pues quiero saber que es ese _algo -_ por un momento en los ojos de Lenalee se veía cierta determinación aun que Allen podría jurar que vio algo mas - Intente preguntarle el contenido de este libro a alguien más, pero cada vez que lo intentaba siempre ocurrían ciertas cosas.

\- ¿Cosas? - un escalofrió se hizo presente por toda su columna dorsal.

\- Si cosas, como esta: una vez le pregunte a Lavi sobre este libro y en un solo pestañeo se abrió una trampilla, succionando lo, no lo volví a ver si no hasta la mañana siguiente y antes de que pudiera volver le a preguntar me pidió de favor que no volviera a mencionar el libro; o esta aquella vez en la que le pregunte a Kanda, de la nada apareció Tiedoll quien se lo llevo a arrastras y nuevamente lo volví a ver al día siguiente, me pidió ni le mencionara aquella _aberración_ o algo así.

Con lo poco que Lenalee había contado Allen se empezaba a cuestionar el si deberían tener tan siquiera darle una hojeada, si de por si algo en su interior le decía que no dejara que Lenalee leyera aquel libro, con lo narrado estaba más que convencido de que NO deberían verlo.

\- Pero no estoy muy segura de si leerlo completamente - Allen estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto sintió un tirón.

Lenalee le había jalado del brazo, acercándolo de sobremanera a tal grado que casi podría jurar que escuchaba sus latidos acelerados.

\- ¿Te parece si le damos una hojeada rápida? - sugiere la Lee con una sonrisa.

Allen se quería negar pero, hasta el tenia que admitir que tenía cierta curiosidad, no por el contenido sino por el por qué la simple presencia de dicho libro le incomodaba.

El albino se toma si tiempo para responder, tiempo que aprovecha para ver mejor a su compañera.

\- _¿Hmmp? ¿Acaso Lenalee está usando labial?_ \- cuestiona al ver los labios de la susodicha ligeramente rosados - _Baaah, no creo que Kumui-san le deje ponerse esas cosas -_ de un momento a otro descarta ciertas cosas de su cabeza y se dispone a responder con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Lenalee al recibir el mensaje vuelve a jalar lo pero ahora hacia una de las mesas.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la mesa se sentaron lo más cerca posible para poder ver mejor el contenido del libro.

\- Solo una hojeada ¿verdad? - pregunta el albino en un intento de auto convencerse a sí mismo.

No recibe respuesta más que un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Aun no estando muy convencido Allen se fuerza a prestar suma atención a la primera página que Lenalee había abierto al azar.

Lo primero que se pudo apreciar de la pagina fueron unas letras en negro y de gran tamaño que decían "Postura del misionero", el titulo le dio una muy mala espina al albino quien de pronto empezó a sudar a mares.

\- _Postura del... ¿misionero?_ Es la postura más conocida, apreciada universalmente tanto por los principiantes como por los expertos... Nee Allen-kun ¿Sabes algo de esta supuesta Postura? - el nombrado empezó a sudar frió, sentía que conocía de sobra lo que era esa postura.

Allen niega de forma exagerada.

\- Ya veo... A ver que más dice... Aquí dice que se realiza con dos personas - tan pronto como Lenalee dijo eso, la imagen del su maestro cruzo como un rayo por la cabeza del albino - A ver que mas dice... ¿"Unión del pulpo"? Pero que - La lee sueltas unas pequeñas carcajadas - Pero que cosas, a ver que más hay... Postura del pilar, Postura del sauce, Unión del escorpión, Unión de la tortuga... - por alguna extraña razón, Allen se empezaba a sentir algo abochornado y ¿Caliente?

Su respiración se empezaba a agitar un poco y sus tonalidades de piel estaban entre un rojo y un rosado y no era el único, A Lenalee se le empezaba a notar un leve pero perceptible sonrojo, sonrojo que capto toda la atención del albino.

Solos segundos bastaron para que lo único que estuviera en el radio de percepción de Allen solo fuera Lenalee, ignorando básicamente todo a su alrededor.

\- _¿Hmmp? ¿Acaso Lenalee está usando algo de rubor? -_ se pregunta al notar una leve diferencia de tonalidades en las mejillas de la susodicha ignorando el ya notorio sonrojo - _Y... Acaso sus cejas están algo delineadas y sus... ¿Desde hace cuanto la imagen de Lenalee resalta más de lo debido? -_ empieza a cuestionar tras darle una rápida analizada, notando no solo el casi sutil maquillaje que traía si no todo en general, la vestimenta que desde su punto de vista está haciendo resalta ya su marcada figura, esos shorts y medias que se veían algo ajustados y su cabello que ahora estaba un poco más largo caían hacia los lados, como si invitaran a que fueran vistas.

\- ¿Allen-kun? - el llamado le hizo reaccionar, notando que ahora era Lenalee no solo le estaba viendo fijamente si no que, nuevamente estaba invadiendo su espacio personal pero ahora estando a centímetros asiéndolo sobresaltar y que se alejara un poco - Por dios, te la vives en la luna ¿no es así? -

\- ... - Allen no podía responder el sarcasmo, estaba completamente anonadado y sorprendido ¿Desde cuándo él se fijaba en esos detalles del cuerpo?

Esa era la pregunta que ahora rondaba por su cabeza, hasta ya estaba comenzando a sospechar de que algo no andaba bien son su persona por que el casi nunca...

\- Antes de que te me vuelvas a ir a la luna - Lenalee capta su atención completamente - Te pregunto ¿si te parece bien? -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa Lenalee? - por alguna extraña razón, Allen tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- ¿Que si te parece bien que recreemos las posas que dicta el libro? -

* * *

 **EdCa: Antes que se diga nada, ya la siguiente parte sera la ULTIMA.**

 **Orox: ¿Y ya la tienes lista?**

 **EdCa: Ya la tengo en la cabeza, no me va a costar trabajo escribirla.**

 **Wata: Oye, hablando de escribir, no tenias que hacer unos Drabblers para el mes de Kanda?**

 **EdCa: Ya tengo la idea estructurada en mi cabeza también, creo que lo tendré listo antes del nueve... Espero...**

 **Wata: Siempre te complicas la existencia ¿sabias?**

 **EdCa: Oh cállate.**

 **Jult: Bueno gente, esto a sido todo por ahora, como ya saben el día en el que se subirá la ultima parte se dirá por Tumbler, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Ya sin mucho que decir nos despedimos, y como siempre dice EdCa (aun que ya no tan seguido): AAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **(-** **edcasafo .tumblr .com** **-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(01 - Marzo - 2016)**

 **Wata:... A ver... Me estas diciendo que escribiste el ultimo cap de este fic en un viaje de retorno?**

 **EdCa: Si...**

 **Wata: Y que lo escribiste a pesar que tenias gente a tu lado.**

 **EdCa: Me fui hasta la parte de atrás del** **autobús.**

 **Wata: Pero tenias abierto el .pdf donde estas las imágenes del Kamasu...**

 **EdCa: Estuve vigilando que nadie me viera...**

 **Wata:...**

 **EdCa: Mira, antes que me digas algo mejor dejame terminar esto, bueno gente, aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de este fic, esperaba subirlo a finales de Enero pero, la escuela, parciales y el cambio me lo impidieron, aun así quise terminarlo lo mas pronto posible y siguiendo la linea original aun que no me esperaba que me quedara tan largo.**

 **Wata: Es el mas largo y perver...**

 **EdCa: No empieces, bueno, ya para no hacerla larga oficialmente acabe este fic. Aun me queda hacer el extra que espero yo poderlo tener en el fin de semana aun que lo dudo.**

 **Bueno, ya sin mas preámbulo os dejo con el cap, espero que lo disfruten que me costo hacerlo.**

* * *

\- _¿Como rayos terminamos así?_ \- era la única pregunta que circulaba por la cabeza de Allen quien rezaba por todos los santos habidos y por a ver que nadie, absolutamente nadie fuera en ese momento a la biblioteca.

\- A ver, según el libro... Tal vez si hago esto - Lenalee entrelaza sus brazos por el cuello del albino acercándose más a su rostro.

En esos momentos Allen y Lenalee estaba tratando de recrear una postura llamada "Postura del alineamiento perfecto".

Ya el simple titulo le estaba dando un tremendo escalofrió por su columna aun que, extrañamente y también sentía un cierto calor en la parte baja cosa que le desconcertaba y le preocupaba a un más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Algo no está bien - dice Lenalee separándose momentáneamente de Allen el cual aprovecha para tratar de controlar sus emociones "agitadas".

\- _Corrijo ¿Como carajos me deje convencer?_ \- intenta encontrar una razón lógica del por qué no se negó.

Aun que, en ese momento le era difícil el tratar pensar razonada mente, tener a su amiga tan cerca y de esa forma le estaba causando cierto hormigueo, definitivamente no sabría decir si le era agradable tener dicha reacción o preocupante.

En lo que Lenalee veía de nueva cuenta el libro, Allen aprovecha para tratar de controlarse un poco, tenía esa extraña sensación de que ya había visto algo similar en alguna otra parte.

\- Allen-kun, ven aquí un momento - ni buen pudo responder ya que de un momento a otro era jalado hacia una silla - Siéntate aquí - Lenalee no ordena, lo sienta a la fuerza.

Antes de que este pidiera decir queja alguna Lenalee se sienta de lado sobre sus piernas y sin previo aviso vuelve a pasar sus brazos por su cuello.

El sonrojo era más que notable en Allen, si en la anterior postura estaba más que cerca a tal grado de sentir su aroma, con esta podía ver claramente su cuello y unas cuantas hebras de cabello caer sutilmente.

\- Nee Allen-kun - el nombrado se estremece al sentir su aliento chocar contra su oído - Esta posición es conocía como "La amazona" - el escalofrió no dejaba de aumentar con cada palabra que decía la joven.

\- Ah...Ah... ¿A sí? - a duras penas el albino podía articular palabra alguna, se sentía más que abochornado y hasta podría jurar que en su piel se podrían ver reflejadas todas las tonalidades de rojos existentes.

\- Si, a de ser porque una a de sentirse no solo poderosa - Lenalee se separa levemente solo para verlo a los ojos - Si no también que se tiene cierto control sobre la persona - ante el comentario Allen, por alguna extraña razón sintió que estaba dicha en otro tono y no solo superficial, hasta podría jurar que estaban llenas de... ¿Deseo?

\- E-e... ¿En-serio? - nuevamente el nudo se hizo más que presente, haciendo más que notorio el nerviosismo que este se estaba cargando.

El silencio no se hizo esperar, ambos se veían a los ojos sin importarles nada mas, en ese momento Allen pudo ver que no solo ese sonrojo se hacía presente en Lenalee, sino también que en sus ojos se desprendía cierto brillo travieso.

Antes de que nada pasase Lenalee gira quedando de espaldas, extiende sus piernas quedando de lado a lado y arcea un poco su columna hacia Allen.

\- A esta se le conoce como "La balanza", según el libro hay que mantener cierto equilibrio para que el que está encima pueda balancearse un poco - intenta explicar Lenalee aun que dicha explicación estaba entrando por un lado y saliendo por otro en Allen.

Aquel movimiento tan repentino causo una cierta fricción en su entre pierna que le dio cierto "placer" y eso se podía ver claramente en su rostro. Pero la cosa no acabo hay, tras ver como Lenalee inconscientemente acerca su parte inferior hacia él y el arqueo leve se su espalda le daba una gran vista.

Nuevamente y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar se vuelve a dar la vuelta ahora quedando no solo de frente, si no más cerca de lo que a Allen le gustaría estar en ese momento.

\- Y esta la llama "Unión de la diosa" - dice Lenalee rodeando lo con sus piernas por la cintura, arrimándose más de lo debido y quedando aun mas encima del, siendo que ahora ella estaba en una posición más elevada.

Si antes de que se diera el de "La balanza" tenían un gran contacto visual, ahora sus rostros estaban más que cerca, podían sentir la respiración agitada de cada uno y el calor que se estaba desprendiendo.

Ante esto Allen intenta romper el contacto visual tratando de voltear a cualquier lado, pero su atención es captada por los pechos de Lenalee los cuales se les veía unas pequeñas elevaciones en punta.

Tras verlos por un lapso de tiempo sintió como su sangre se dirija hacia dos lugares en concreto, siendo el primero el más peligroso.

\- Y esta, como "La urraca" - Lenalee vuelve a pasar sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, abrazándolo de forma posesiva.

A este punto Allen sentía como iba perdiendo poco a poco la razón, el ahora tener esos pecho cerca de su rostro le hacía casi imposible el respirar correctamente. Ahora su sangre se estaba concentrando en un solo lugar y eso era una mala señal para el albino.

Estuvieron así por unos segundos antes de separarse, los dos estaban jadeando como locos y se estaban asfixiando de calor.

Lenalee se levanta dejando lo libre, Allen aprovecha para no solo estirarse si no también el tratar de controlar sus hormonas que estaban más que alocadas.

Ambos evitan mirarse quedando a espaldas de uno del otro.

- _¿En qué carajos estaba pensando?_ \- Allen se cuestiona a si mismo tratando de relajarse con grandes bocanadas de aire - _¿Donde hay un Akuma o un Noé con quien pelear cuando los necesitas?_ \- piensa el albino mientras intenta ocultar el notorio bulto entre sus pantalones.

A sabiendas de que si seguían así algo "malo" pasaría, Allen intenta encontrar la excusa perfecta para salir lo más rápido de la biblioteca, recordando que aun no había llevaba esos libros que Lavi le había pedido.

\- Nee... Lenalee, creo que ya hice esperar mucho a Lavi - Allen trata de moverse lentamente pero la fricción causada por el movimiento no le estaba ayudando para nada - Así que... Creo que mejor ya me voy - es lo último que dice mientras trata de escapar de la situación.

Mas Lenalee no se lo permite, tan pronto como lo vio dirigirse hacia los libros apilados ella le coge la mano evitando que se siguiera moviendo.

\- Ma...matte - dice entre jadeos y sin darle tiempo lo abraza de frente sorprendiendo lo nuevamente - ¿Sabes cómo conocen esta posición? - dice en un tono seductor pasando sus brazos por toda su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros y pasando una de sus piernas en su entre pierna.

Allen ni podía pensar claramente, estaba más concentrado en tratar de controlar sus hormonas que poco a poco se estaba apoderando de él, y con la fricción causada por la pierna de Lenalee estaba más que lejos de lograrlo.

\- N-N-No - con gran dificultad logra articular alguna palabra.

\- Bien, a esta postura se le conoce como - Lenalee se separa un poco solo para obligarlo a que paso sus brazos alrededor se su cintura para luego volver a la posición original - La Unión... - poco a poco ella se va acercando a su rostro - De los... - se acerca lentamente a los labios del albino quien de la cercanía a duras penas podía respirar - A-M-A-N-T-E-S - deletrea en un tono seductor y con una risita para nada inocente antes de unir sus labios.

El calor generado por la acción hizo que Allen perdiera el completo control de sus acciones, atrayendo la más hacia él para profundizar aquel beso.

"Algo anda mal" fue lo último que pudo pensar con claridad el albino antes de dejarse poseer por el calor.

Ambos se daba caricias por todo el cuerpo sin romper el beso, entre jadeos y manoseos se van moviendo hasta chocar contra una de las estanterías.

Sin importarles nada empiezan a explorarse, pasando sus manos por todos los rincones posibles. Lenalee siente la musculatura del albino a través de la ropa mientras que Allen este siente lo suave que era Lenalee.

Con dificultad y sin romper el beso ambos empiezan a despojarse de sus prendas, Lenalee le quita aquella camiseta dejando al descubierto su abdomen mientras que Allen le logra retirar la playera junto con el brasier dejando al aire aquellos pechos tan llamativos.

De pronto Allen empieza a descender, besando cada rincón posible hasta llegar a sus pechos, sin poderlo evitar los empieza a saborear y a estrujar con las manos haciendo que Lenalee suelte gemidos de diferentes tonalidades.

Lenalee sin querer quedarse atrás desciende su mano hasta el miembro del albino agarrándolo, esto hizo que ahora sea Allen el que soltara el gemido mas no paro, aumento la intensidad de los besos convirtiéndolos en mordiscos.

Ambos siguen dándose caricias mutuamente, perdiéndose en el placer absoluto.

De un momento a otro Allen deja de jugar con sus pechos y repite la acción de Lenalee, desciende una de sus manos hasta que llega a su entre pierna.

La acción no se detuvo en ningún momento, mientras que Allen seguía saboreando uno de los pechos introduce su mano en las prendas y sin mucho tacto empieza a frotar la zona intima de Lenalee.

Ella al recibir tanto placer intenta contener los gemidos.

\- No... No... Es justo - dice entre laridos de placer.

Lenalee al ver que estaba aumentando de mas la voz intenta obstruir el paso de esos gemidos tapándose la boca.

Allen sigue jugando con ella, viendo que las caricias ya no son suficientes para complacerlo intenta introducir un dedo pero...

\- ¿Hola? ¿Allen estas aquí? - se escucha una voz más que conocida para ambos, haciéndolos recobrar la postura.

Al ver el peligro de verse descubiertos tanto Allen como Lenalee recogen sus ropas que estaban tiradas y se esconden lo más rápido posible.

\- Que raro, podría jurar que escuche unos ruidos extraños - entra Lavi al lugar en donde hace unos momentos estaba ocurriendo toda la acción - Es extraño que Allen no cumpla un favor, bueno, tal vez se distrajo con algo y se haya ido para otro lado - Lavi logra ver la pila de libros que la había encargado a su amigo - Al menos me lo puso fácil - dice mientras intenta cargar todos a la vez.

En lo que Lavi trataba de acomodarse para llevar se los libros, Allen y Lenalee estaban ocultos en una de las vigas del techo, gracias a que Lenalee había activado su inocencia para subirlos lo más rápido posible.

Ambos veían como el conejo se estaba alistando para irse del lugar, durante en ese entonces Allen empieza a sentir remordimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- _¿En qué rayo estaba pensando?_ \- se recrimina a si mismo mientras su sangre con dificultad vuelve a circular por donde debe - _Como carajo... Pero qué... Por que..._ \- era obvio que el albino no podía pensar claramente, aun estaba el calor del momento.

Entre la confusión de su mente un recuerdo llega de golpe haciendo que sus ojos se habrán de par en par.

Era un recuerdo de los años en que aun era un niño y estaba viajando con su maestro, en una de esas noches en que el escuchaba ruido en la habitación donde dormía Marian, va curioso a la habitación a pesar que tenía prohibido ir por la noches, solo para encontrase a su maestro procreando con la mujer de turno.

Allen se había quedado congelado por la impresión que se vio descubierto por su maestro quien, como castigo le obligo a presenciar el acto hasta el final.

\- _Sera un hijo de la gran..._ \- cabe decir que la ira y el enojo estaban aumentado el calor interno que se negaba irse.

Tratando de no pensar en ello mira para todos los lados posibles, topándose con Lenalee quien estaba justo a su lado, aun tenia los pecho descubiertos pero no era eso lo que llamo su atención. No, era aquella mirada sombría que tenía en su rostro.

- _Está enojada_ \- era lo único que podía pensar al respecto, creyendo que fueron sus acciones los causantes un que, aquella mirada sombría estaba posada en el conejo quien ya estaba listo para retirarse.

\- La próxima vez que lo vea le preguntare que fue lo que lo mantuvo tan entreteni... - ni bien pudo terminar la oración Lavi cuando aquel libro llama su atención - No man... Dime que es una broma - dice como plegaria el conejo mientras corre hacia donde estaba aquel libro y lo levanta para examinarlo mejor - ¿PERO QUE HACE ESTA COSA AQUÍ? - grita no exaltado, si no con miedo llamando completamente la atención de Allen.

\- No no no no no ¿Que hace el libro que Marian Cross le regalo a Kumui aquí? Se supone que debería estar en aquel baúl - no hace falta decir que los colores abandonaron completamente su cuerpo, dejando lo ver blanco blanco - Si Lenalee encuentra este libro... La que nos caerá encima, y yo seré el primero en ser castrado - fue lo último que dijo Lavi antes de salir corriendo importándole menos que los libros que había venido a buscar terminasen esparcidos en el piso.

Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más alrededor, ambos descienden de la viga sin decir alguna palabra, ni siquiera se volteaban a ver.

Allen, con más dudas que respuestas decide que lo mejor sería retirarse del lugar e irse a dormir un rato.

\- Ettoo... - sin saber que decir Allen intenta salir - Yo ya me voy - intenta marcharse pero nuevamente Lenalee no se lo permite.

\- ... - el silencio se estaba empezando a formar entre los dos, Allen buscaba por todos los medios el zafarse del agarre de Lenalee - Vamos a mi cuarto - aquellas palabras sorprendieron mucho al albino quien no puede evitar mirar la - Ha... Hay unas posiciones que quiero que hagamos - dice toda apenada Lenalee y con un fuerte sonrojo abarcando todo su rostro.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para desquebrajar el uso de la razón de Allen quien sin previo aviso la levanta a estilo princesa y abre la puerta del arca.

\- _Definitivamente hoy no es un día normal_ \- fue lo último que pensó Allen antes de ingresar por la puerta y cerrarla lo más rápido posible.

* * *

 **EdCa: Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **No tengo nada mas que decirles mas que, literalmente cualquier mentada de madre es bienvenida [extiende los brazos] No mas no se manden que necesito los brazos para mis exámenes.**

 **Jult: Y limpiar el desorden que dejaste con los Necros esos.**

 **EdCa: Gracias por recordarme lo**

 **(-** **edcasafo .tumblr .com** **-)**


	7. Extra

**(04 - Marzo - 2016)**

 **EdCa: [con una taza de café en manos] Joder, solo a mi se me ocurre ponerme a escribir a mitad de la noche.**

 **Bueno, como el sueño me esta matando voy de entrada por salida, aquí les dejo lo que les promete, el cap extra.**

 **Antes de dar inicio las voy a poner un reto, originalmente este fic iba a tener otro titulo pero debido a la temática y al contenido se lo cambie.**

 **El reto esta en que en todo este cap esta la palabra que originalmente iba a ser el titulo, si la logran hallar podrán pedirme lo que sea referente a los fics, independientemente de lo que me pidan lo are... claro si es que lo logran hallar.**

 **Y para que vean que no soy malo aquí la única pista, inicia con "C"**

 **Ya sin nada mas que decir os dejo con el cap, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

 ** _I_** **SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

 **U** **FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

 **/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

La mañana había llegado y eso se podía ver claramente por la luz que se filtraba por aquella ventana que se posaba en lo más alto de la oficina.

Aun con la luz presente Kumui, quien estaba más que echado en su escritorio no se inmutaba para nada, dejando que la luz siguiera con su trabajo.

\- Cinco minutos más - decía entre ronquidos mientras se acomodaba lo mejor posible, hasta que sintió que algo no encajaba.

Somnoliento alza la cabeza y con dificultad abre los ojos.

\- ¿En qué momento me dormí en la oficina? - pregunta tras ver a los alrededores - Esperen un momento... ¿Esta es mi oficina? - Kumui se levanta de golpe y se talla los ojos para ver mejor, notando así que el reguero de hojas que se suponía que debía estar no estaban.

Su oficina estaba tan limpia y libre de no solo hojas, si no de documentos, archivos y formularios, estaba tan limpia como la primera vez que la recibió.

\- Oh ya entiendo, aun debo de estar soñando - dice en un intento de razonamiento - Ya, entonces como es un sueño a de ser imposible que esta sea mi oficina. Lo único que tengo que hacer es recostarme, cerrar los ojos y esperar a que mi dulce y tierna Lenalee venga a despertarme con una rica taza de café - dicta y empieza hacer lo establecido, recostándose de nueva cuenta en el escritorio y simulando unos ronquidos.

Intenta quedarse dormido pero una fuerte incomodidad le empieza a invadir, impidiéndole el conciliar el sueño.

\- Me duele el cuerpo - dice enderezándose en la silla - ¿Por qué me dolerá todo?

\- Quizás porque se quedo dormido en una posición incómoda - aquella respuesta espanto al Lee quien, importándole menos el dolor se levanta de golpe y se aleja lo más posible, solo para ver que la persona que le había sorprendido era Reever.

\- Reever... no me asustes de esa forma - coloca una mano en su corazón fingiendo que le había dado como un paro - Espera un segundo... ¿Reever?

\- Mande...

\- ¿Estamos en mi oficina no? - el rubio mueve la cabeza confirmando lo obvio - ¿En el área científica no? - vuelve a confirmarlo pero ahora con un movimiento más prolongado - Ya... ¿Entonces donde esta todo el mundo? - pregunta completamente nervioso por ni siquiera escuchar el más mínimo ruido más que su respiración.

Reever se toma su tiempo para responder, analizando lo que dirá.

\- Descansando Supervisor - la respuesta confundió un poco al Lee - No había mucho trabajo el que hacer el día de hoy así que todos tienen el día libre - si lo anterior lo había confundido, con esta misma lo había atolondrado de manera magistral.

Sin creerse ni una sola palabra Kumui sale de la oficina solo para ver que, efectivamente no había nadie más en el lugar y para su sorpresa todo el lugar estaba reluciente, con todos los papeles ordenados y todo lo que debía estar fuera de su lugar estaba en donde debían estar.

Mientras que Kumui trataba de encontrar alguna explicación lógica para todo esto, Reever se debatía internamente sobre si decirle o no.

\- _¿Debería decirle...?_ \- se preguntaba internamente, recordando que ayer cuando dieron las tantas de la noche Kumui mando a todos a sus habitaciones aun a pesar de que había trabajo por terminar.

Aun que para más sorpresa para todos el mismo Kumui había dicho que se ocuparía del trabajo restante.

De hecho esa era la única razón del por qué el Rubio estaba hay en esos momento, solo para cerciorarse de que el Lee hubiera cumplido su palabra, y efectivamente lo había hecho.

\- _Creo que mejor no_ \- decide guardarse el secreto tras ver él como Kumui veía desorientado a todas las direcciones posibles y viéndose desde lejos de que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había pasado.

\- Reever - llama el Lee - ¿Por qué todo esta tan...tan...tan...

\- ¿Ordenado? ¿Limpio? ¿En su lugar?

\- ... Eso mismo - Reever toma un gran bocado de aire solo para responder.

\- Ayer pasaron muchas cosas Supervisor, muchas cosas - tras la respuesta Kumui lo interpreto de que algo había pasado el día de ayer, y que ese algo era el causante de que no recordase nada de nada y que, por sobre todas las cosas - ¿Donde está Lenalee? - dice completamente preocupado.

Aquella pregunta en cierta forma llamo la atención del rubio, después de todo no había visto a la nombrada ni siquiera cuando llego al área científica.

\- Debe de estar haciendo los cafés para todos - dice de manera razonada, tranquilizando un poco al complejo de hermano.

\- Lo más seguro se ha de estar tardando porque está haciendo una taza de café especial para mí - dice de manera risueña el Lee mientras se mueve de manera extraña, sacando le mas de una gota de sudor al rubio - Espérame Lenalee, que tu hermano ya va en camino - fue lo último que dijo Kumui antes de salir del lugar dando brinquitos de alegría.

Reever se tomo su tiempo para asimilar un poco la situación.

\- Si, ya volvió a la normalidad - lamenta el rubio rascándose la espalda - Y yo que venía a darle unos formularios que nos acaban de enviar - sin mucho que hacer pone dichas hojas en su escritorio y se prepara para retirarse del lugar.

Antes de que tan solo pudiera poner un pie fuera se topa con Johnny quien venía muy apresurado.

\- ¿Que pasa Johnny, sucede algo? - pregunta Reever al ver lo apurado que estaba el chaparro.

\- Si, pasa que nos hemos olvidado de algo - dice el castaño antes de entrar e ir hacia un área determinada.

Reever se queda viendo por un momento hasta que ve como Johnny saca de aquel lugar a Tim, recordando justo lo que había prometido ayer.

\- Lo había olvidado, perdona Timcanpy - se disculpa el rubio ante el golem quien mira hacia otro lado completamente indignado.

\- Que bueno que me acuerde esta mañana, si no lo hubiera hecho quien sabe por cuánto tiempo hubieras estado guardado Tim - dice entre sonrisas el castaño pero el golem lo ignora - Ahora que me acuerdo, me sorprende que Allen no haya pasado ayer por la tarde - Johnny mira a Reever quien al igual que él se sorprende un poco.

\- Lo más seguro es que haya entretenido con algo - vuelve a razonar el rubio mientras toma a Tim y lo pone en una de las mesas - A ver, veamos cual es el problema contigo - tras decir eso él y Johnny se ponen a trabajar.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que lograron, por lo menos, hacer que Tim pudiera reproducir lo que tanto le quería mostrar a Allen.

\- Bueno, al menos logramos sacarle la grabación - dice alegre Johnny aun que algo le preocupaba al Reever.

\- Me pregunto ¿Que fue lo que habrá retenido la grabación? - teniendo esa duda Reever le empieza a dar vueltas al asunto.

\- Tal vez lo sepamos si vemos que fue lo que se grabo - sugiere el castaño, sugerencia que es tomada por el rubio quien se prepara para verla junto con él.

En la grabación se podía ver claramente a Allen quien estaba haciendo lo que normalmente hace en la orden, comer, entrenar, pelearse con Kanda, soportar las bromas de Lavi, todo las actividades del albino en la orden... Bueno, todas menos una.

\- Nee Reever ¿Dime que no soy el único que lo ha notado? - pide Johnny al ver algo extraño en la grabación.

Pero el nombrado no respondió a la pregunta a pesar que en su rostro se leía completamente su respuesta junto con una duda.

\- ¿Donde está Lenalee? - repite la pregunta que había hecho Kumui minutos atrás tras ver que en toda la grabación en ningún momento había parecido la susodicha cosa que ya de por si es raro, normalmente esos dos se ven como mínimo una vez al día.

Pero en todo lo que llevaban de la grabación no la habían visto ni una vez a pesar de que Tim se tomo la molestia de acelerar un poco hasta llegar al momento en donde Kumui le asigna una misión al albino.

\- No la veo por ningún lado - vuelve a decir Johnny tratando de prestar toda la atención posible.

En eso se llega hasta un momento de la grabación en donde Allen le dice que a Tim que vaya a dar una vuelta, el cual el golem acepta con gusto las palabras y se va a pasear por los alrededores.

En este punto Tim acelera a más no poder la grabación extrañando en sobre medida al castaño y al rubio.

Acelero hasta un punto en donde se podía ver claramente a una figura femenina más que reconocible deteniéndose hay momentáneamente.

\- Hay esta - piensan al mismo tiempo Reever y Johnny al ver la imagen de Lenalee.

Tim reinicia la grabación dejando ver que claramente siguió a la joven hasta el cuarto de Kumui.

Se podía ver él como Lenalee entraba con cautela y cerciorándose de que nadie la estaba viendo.

Esta acción despertó una gran curiosidad por parte de los científicos quienes se enfocaron.

Sobra decir que Tim entro en la habitación por mera curiosidad, viendo así a Lenalee quien estaba moviendo muchas cosas de la habitación de Kumui el cual no estaba en ese momento.

En si la habitación estaba repleta de muchas cosas pero extrañamente tenía un orden, orden del cual Reever siempre se preguntaba del por qué no la aplicaba en la oficina.

Pasados unos segundos Lenalee de alguna forma logra sacar de entre una montaña de piezas y maquinaria un baúl mediano y cerrado con candado.

Lenalee analiza por un momento dicho candado y de una bolsita que se venía cargando saca muchas llaves con las cuales intenta hallar la que habría la cerradura.

Después de unos cuantos intentos logra abrir el candado junto con el baúl, de él saca lo que parecía ser un libro forrado de rojo y una botella con un líquido extraño.

Reever se sorprendió mucho con tan solo ver el forrado del libro, después de todo conocía de antemano que era ese libro y el por qué Kumui lo había ocultado justo ahí.

Lenalee se que por unos momentos aprecian dolos antes de soltar una risita para luego decir...

\- _Sera mejor que lo vaya preparando para cuando Allen-kun regrese -_ dice antes de volver a poner el candado y ocultar el baúl.

Tras esto Timcanpy intenta salir del lugar para avisarle a Allen pero se vio torpemente descubierto.

En un intento de escape se ve atrapado por un fuerte agarre por parte de Lenalee.

\- _Hola Tim, no ta había visto por aquí_ \- sonríe de tal forma que aun el simple hecho de reproducirlo lo hacía temblar y extrañamente dicha sonrisa también le parecía macabra tanto para Reever como para Johnny - _Dime Tim ¿Tienes sed? Porque no me acompañas a tomar algo_ \- tras decir esas palabras la grabación se torno borrosa para luego pasar como si tuviera estática.

Así estuvo durante un gran rato hasta que se logro poner algo.

Lo que se logro poner era el momento de partida en el cual se podía ver a Allen y a Lenalee en la puerta despidiéndose.

Ya lo siguiente era el cómo se desarrollo la misión de Allen hasta que regreso a la orden, finalizando en el momento que Tim es entregado al área científica.

Al finalizar en los rostros de Reever y Johnny se podía ver incredulidad y, extrañamente el rubio asocio la extra actitud que tenia Kumui el día de ayer con la pócima que Lenalee había sacado de aquel baúl.

\- No me lo puedo creer - comenta el castaño mientras se limpia los anteojos - ¿Que hacia Lenalee en el cuarto del supervisor, y que fue lo que saco de aquel cofre? - obviamente Johnny desconocía aquel libro rojo aun que busco respuestas en Reever quien estaba más concentrado en analizar lo visto que en responder.

En eso se oyen pasos apresurados para, acto seguido ver a un Kumui entrar muy exaltado.

\- ¡CHICOS, TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA! - grita a todo pulmón el Lee.

Reever se hacia una idea de que era lo que había puesto así a su jefe, pero por si las moscas decide preguntar.

\- Que sucede supervisor ¿No encuentra a Lena...

\- ¡ALGUIEN HUSMEO EN EL BAUL SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO! - interrumpe Kumui de manera escandalosa.

\- Fue Lena... - Johnny por inercia iba a decir quien fue pero Reever lo evita tapándole la boca, aun así las palabras llamaron completamente la atención de Kumui.

\- ¡A lo mejor alguien lo abrió por error! - dice de manera rápida el rubio mientras evita que Johnny hable y oculta a Tim quien empezó a mostrar de nueva cuenta la grabación pero desde el punto en donde aparece Lenalee.

\- ¡Pues el que haya sido se llevo EL LIBRO y UNA de la PÓCIMAS! - Kumui poco a poco iba perdiendo lo poco que le quedaba de cordura y eso se solo significaba una sola cosa, que iba a correr sangre - Cuando agarre al desgraciado lo traumare tanto que cuando vea u oiga la palabra rojo se hará en los calzones - asegura a toda voz el Lee mientras saca su mejor armamento de quien sabe donde - Reever - en nombrado se exalta - ¡PON A LENALEE EN UN LUGAR SEGURO! - dicta antes de desaparecer dejando una estela de humo.

Pasado unos segundo Reever libera a Johnny y a Tim quienes ya le iban a reclamar pero nuevamente son detenidos.

\- Escúchenme bien ustedes dos, nadie, absolutamente nadie se debe enterar del contenido de aquella grabación. Me escucharon bien los dos - más que petición parecía amenaza por parte del rubio.

Sin saber que decir o hacer tanto Johnny como Tim asienten por el miedo.

\- Bien, ahora si me disculpan - Reever se va alejando del castaño y del golem quienes preguntan (Johnny) _¿A dónde vas?_ \- Voy a buscar a Allen - fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer, sabiendo perfectamente que en donde se encontraría el albino también estaría la Lee aun que rezaba por todos los santos encontrarlos por lo menos vestidos.

\- _Espero que aun Lenalee tenga algo de esa_ _pócima_ -

* * *

 **EdCa: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la verdad no me esperaba que me fuera a quedar de igual de largo que el cap final pero, que se le va hacer.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir me despido y por ende doy por concluido completamente este fic**

 **(-** **edcasafo .tumblr .com** **-)**


End file.
